


Roses are red, violets are 455nm and Talia is a stinker

by SpaceCat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCat/pseuds/SpaceCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you play with fire, or: Talia gets her comeuppance.</p>
<p>(Companion piece to 'The Kiss of Rain' with a slightly different mood...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are red, violets are 455nm and Talia is a stinker

Commander Susan Ivanova strode muttering down the corridors of Babylon 5. It had been a long day and was now well into evening. "Damn Drazi, they'll be lucky if I stop at lungs when I start ripping things out." She dodged instinctively around a cluster of aliens and humans without seeing them. "Bloody Narn and Centauri, if they damaged that docking ring, I'll show them the meaning of _boom_." She was still scowling and muttering invectives when she finally arrived back at her quarters and glared balefully at the door as it slid shut, damning it for not being a real door that she could slam.

The ridiculousness of that thought startled a snort of laughter from her. "I must be too tired." She stretched her shoulders as she undid the fasteners of her uniform jacket. "God, I need a drink." Her first step towards the kitchen was stayed by the door chime. She was tempted to yell at whoever it was to go away, but took a deep breath and let the feeling pass. "Who is it?" she growled.

"Delivery."

She opened the door with a sigh, but before she could make any scathing remarks, the man shoved a slender cylinder into her hands and left. She looked after him bemusedly. "Thanks. I think." Pulling the cylinder open, she removed a single, perfect blood red rose. "Mmm," she closed her eyes and inhaled its fragrance deeply, all the tension draining suddenly from her. "Perfect."

 

♥

 

Talia looked up from her book and checked the time. Getting up from the sofa, she approached the door. "She should be here right about… _now_." As if on cue, the door chimed. She opened the door and Susan stepped in without invitation, one arm behind her back.

She stopped just within reach and pulled her hand out, holding the rose right in front of Talia's face, twirling the stem (thorns thoughtfully removed) back and forth between her fingers. "Is this you?"

Without thinking, Talia answered, "No, it's a rose." Then she smirked.

Susan brushed the rose lightly over Talia's lips. "Yeah, I got that," she said dryly. She sniffed its delicate fragrance again. "Thank you. It's been a bitch of a day and this made it a little bit better."

Talia took one step closer, stopping so that her body was not quite touching. "Know what would make it a lot better?" She tilted her head slightly and batted her eyelashes, the tiniest bit of tongue visible as she licked her lips.

Susan's eyes became riveted on Talia's mouth and she swallowed hard. "What?"

"If you stayed…" She paused just long enough to get Susan's attention without diverting her eyes. "For dinner."

Susan drifted fractionally closer, heavy-lidded eyes still focused on Talia's mouth. "Dinner?"

"Mmm, hmm," Talia shamelessly licked her lips again then leaned in still further and traced Susan's mouth with her own without actually touching, her lips so close that Susan could feel the heat of them. Then she straightened up and stepped out of Susan's reach. "Dinner," she said in a normal voice. She smiled sweetly and turned her back, heading for her small kitchen.

Susan felt the breath go out of her lungs at the sudden change, already missing the heat of Talia's body. Interest fully piqued, she followed Talia into the kitchen, her stressful day forgotten.

 

♥

 

Susan was unexpectedly docile, following Talia's directions without complaint. She opened a bottle of wine and set the table, all while Talia kept up a line of inconsequential chatter. But whenever her back was turned, Talia could feel Susan's eyes burning through her, almost as physical as a touch.

When everything was ready, Talia lit a candle and dimmed the light. After they sat down and clinked glasses in toast, Susan asked, "What's all this for?"

"You helped me so much the other day that I wanted to return the favor."

Susan relaxed somewhat at that and was congratulating herself on getting her hormones under control when she started noticing little things. Like the way Talia drew her fork out of her mouth slowly with each bite, eyes fluttering closed with pleasure. Susan could almost hear the moan of satisfaction. Like the way that Talia's lips wrapped themselves around the rim of her wine glass and revealed the barest hint of her tongue as she sipped.

Susan squirmed in her seat getting more bothered and itchy as the meal progressed. And damn if Talia wasn't aware of it, looking at her from under lowered lashes with a wicked glint of humor in her eyes.

When Talia finished and picked her plate up to put it in the sink, she could once again feel Susan's eyes on her. She put a little extra something in the swing of her hips and heard a sound behind her that was somewhere between a purr and a growl. Wiping the smirk off her face she turned around and asked, "So, shall we walk off dinner?"

 

♥

They walked to the far end of the gardens and turned back, Talia taking every opportunity to torment Susan further. A smoldering look here, a light touch on her arm there, and once a brief pirouette to show off her best… assets.

The torment changed hands on the highest terrace. Surrounded by a waist-high wall, Talia leaned out over it reaching for a leaf on a tree growing on the next terrace down. With her ass on such exquisite display, Susan finally acted.

Talia froze when Susan's hands gripped the wall on either side, trapping her. Susan did not press against her or make any other move, but she could feel Susan's breath on the back of her neck, disturbingly close and yet agonizingly far. She craved the heat of Susan's body that she could feel through the thin silk of her dress and she shivered with longing.

They stood motionless for a long moment, then Susan shifted and the heat of her breath started a painfully slow decent down Talia's spine. Warmth started in Talia's gut and radiated outwards as Susan's breath traced the curve of her buttocks and crossed to her hip.

Susan was so tantalizingly close that even though Talia's telepathy couldn't pick up the exact content of Susan's thoughts, she could feel their erotic nature. When Susan made her careful way back up to Talia's neck, Talia was so attuned to Susan's breath and body that she was startled when Susan spoke. "Turn around." The ragged hoarseness of that whisper compelled Talia to obey.

A new tension started in Talia's stomach at the sight of Susan's pupils blown wide and dark. Her legs trembled and she gripped the top of the wall with both hands. "Don't move," Susan growled. As if she could.

In an erogenous pantomime, Susan cupped Talia's breasts without actually touching, stroking her thumbs across the nipples. Talia watched dumbly, distantly shocked that she couldn't see sparks jumping the gap to her skin because it sure felt like she was being touched.

_God, touch me please_ , Talia shouted in her mind. Her control was already so ragged that she projected it directly into Susan's mind, but Susan didn't seem to care. She caressed and stroked her way down Talia's body still without actually touching, seeming to instinctively know where Talia's most sensitive spots were. It didn't take long before Talia's breath was coming in short gasps as Susan returned to them again and again.

Images from Susan's mind were starting to bleed through Talia's weakening mental control – formless bodies twining and writhing – heat coiling tighter and tighter inside her until she thought she was going to suffocate with the effort to breathe. Her eyes fluttered closed as she focused on the pleasure pooling between her legs.

"Watch me," Susan ordered, sounding as if her own breath was hard to catch. Talia wrested her eyes open to see Susan kneeling in front of her, dark hair wild. When Susan was sure that she had Talia's attention she started in again and Talia wondered how a non-touch could feel so sensual, as if Susan's hands put out an otherworldly energy that penetrated her skin. She arched her back slightly trying to get Susan's attention where she needed it most, but Susan took her agonizing time.

Finally when Talia felt her legs wouldn't hold her up any more, Susan blew hot breath on the apex of her thighs and the swollen tissues there erupted. The point of tension inside her broke and wave after wave of pleasure suffused through her trembling body.

When she finally became aware of her surroundings again she found herself clinging to Susan's sturdy frame that held her braced against the wall. Susan freed one hand and cupped Talia's face to brush her lips across Talia's temple. At the direct skin contact, another round of tremors pulsed in Talia's depths. "Well, that was unexpected," she murmured when she had caught her breath.

"No, that was beautiful," said Susan, stroking Talia's cheek.

Talia snuck a quick look over her shoulder, wondering if anyone was in the gardens and had seen them. "We're not exactly hidden here, are we?"

Susan shrugged. "No one else is around and if anyone in security was on the monitors, I'll deal with them. Still, we should probably go." She shifted to hold Talia more securely, making no move to leave despite her words.

Talia lowered her gaze and batted her eyelashes, giving Susan a luscious pout. "Do we have to?"

Unable to deny those lips, Susan kissed her and chuckled. "How many people have ever been able to resist that look?"

"I only bring it out for special occasions." _Or for special people_ , Talia thought.

Susan seemed to read that thought and smiled. "Well, it _is_ an unfair negotiating weapon." _One best neutralized by a very thorough kissing_ , Susan thought and applied herself to the task.

♥end♥

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, suggestions, insults, typos, or one cool trick to take your brownies to the next level, you can reach me here:
> 
> atomic.space.kitteh [at] gmail [dot] com  
> =^..^=


End file.
